MinuteDash
Alignment MinuteDash almost joined the VIllain side, but reason got the best of him and He is now a Hero. Powers Uses electricity to stun and defeat his enemies. Biography Charles Fox, a genius who was working in a top secret project concerning the speedforce for S.T.A.R. Labs, he rushed the process under the threat of beeing fired by his superiors and then came in contact with the speedforce realm. He was able to survive the paradox reapers miraculously and when he came out of the speedforce he had changed.He noticed that he was ALOT faster, but his current speed wasn't enough for him to become a superhero like his Idol, '''The Flash'''.He goes back to his hometown, Central City, where he tells his mother,father and little sister what happened.Charles Fox's parents believed in him and wished him luck in his future endeavors. The next day, Charles Wakes up and goes to work, and meets with his best friend, Erik who works at the CCPD, who then tells Charles What happened to his family.Shocked by what he just heard, Charles Rushed to his parents's house only to find the corpses of his mother,father and little sister.Angered by this event, Charles's Eyes start to glow as he screams louder and louder in a grieving tone. He then takes the day off and goes home. The next day, Charles tries to get answers from Erik about the murder of his family, and Erik tells him that the murderer was just an ordinary Thief that lived next door to his parents, but that he doesn't need to worry since they arrested him and he is currently in custody.Blinded by anger, Charles went to the lower level to confront this thief thinking that he had the right to kill him, but when he reached the thief's cell, he noticed that the murderer was just a lunatic with no sanity left.Charles leaves the CCPD and wanders Central City in hopes to find something that will distract him from this mess. The next day, Charles goes to catch the metro, and suddenly a hooded figure appears and screams: "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY EITHER CASH OR JEWELS".Charles dashes at this muggler and starts punching him but when its time to deliver the final blow, he remembers what his parents always said: "Don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you".that thought made him step back and when he stood up he noticed someone he knew and loved, it was The Flash. The Flash pats him on the shoulder and says: -You did good out there, you know, sometimes its hard to resist temptation, but doing exactly that is what makes us heroes. Charles responds: -My family is gone, i am trying to finding a way to avenge them but i don't know what to do. The Flash Responds with a smile on his face: -We could always use another speedster in the family, care to join us? Charles acepts The Flash's offer and joins forces with him. The next day,Charles goes to a local coffee shop and chats with The Flash, who reveals his identity.Charles then goes with The Flash to his secret lair, where his idol prepares him an outfit worthy of the speedster family. -So, listen i couldn't find any other colors than these but i hope you like it-says The Flash.Charles Takes on the purple and yellow suit puts it on.It was good looking but now the only thing that was missing was a superhero identity. -What about....MinuteDash?-Says The Flash. -Perfect!!!!-Charles Yells. And from that day forward, Charles Fox takes on the mantle of MinuteDash and saves his City With the Flash.